The present invention relates to a photographic film package, and more particularly to a photographic film package with a taking lens which comprises a rectangular box-shaped internal film casing containing a film therein and an external casing.
Photographers often carry a camera on trips, excursions or holidays, to take commemorative or souvenir pictures. However, because cameras are precision instruments and relatively massive and heavy, they are sometimes inconvenient to carry about. In addition to the inconvenience of carrying the camera, one often forgets to take the camera long. If in fact one takes no camera along but decides to take pictures at a resort or the like, it is expensive to buy a new camera on the trip. Even if the cost can be ignored, it is often hard to find a camera shop in the vicinity.
Accordingly, it would be quite desirable to be able to buy a low-cost photographic film package with a taking lens, which could be sold wherever photographic film is sold. Such a film package should be available as cheaply and easily as films everywhere and should be disposable after one use. The film package would, after exposure of all frames of the film, be forwarded to a photo-shop or lab-shop without removing the film. In the photo-laboratory, the exposed film would be removed and developed to make prints therefrom while the film casing with a taking lens but without the film would be scrapped. In veiw of the above, an essential requirement for such a disposable photographic film package is not only to be low in cost but also to be of such construction that it is easy to remove the exposed film from the film package in a photo-laboratory.
Also, such a film package should be moistureproof or even waterproof, despite its simple structure.